Reach for my Hand
by Momoko1030
Summary: Boomer's depressed. His friends are by his side. All he has to do is reach for their hand and everything will be alright.


**For the sake of this fanfiction, no one is related. The Puffs and Ruffs are just friends.**

* * *

Boomer walked through the city, looking at the ground. The sky was dark and rain poured down. All Boomer had on was a dark blue hoodie to keep the rain off of him, it didn't do a very good job. He was soaked but he didn't care. He put his hood over his head and kept walking. Thoughts flashed through his mind.

_Ugh! Why are you so useless?!_

All he could hear was her voice shouting at him. Insulting him.

_You're so stupid! Can't you do anything right?!_

Telling him that he's pathetic. That he's nothing.

_I've seen rats better looking than you._

He's stupid, he's ugly, he's just low-life roach. Trash.

_I hate you so much!_

And she's right. His mother is right. He's everything she says he is. What good can he do? He always messes things up. He never doesn't anything right. He's a loser.

Boomer stopped walking and put up his sleeves showing the scars and bruises on his arms. Some of them were from her. Whenever she hits him to the ground it always leaves a mark. Others, from his own work.

_You are just the worst._

She's right. He is the worst. Boomer looked up to see an abandoned buildings. He knew the place. If he wanted to, he could easily climb up to the roof.

_Why don't you just go and die?_

Yes, why doesn't he?

* * *

"Wow, it's been raining a lot lately." Bubbles said to herself as she walked from a frozen yogurt shop, carrying her umbrella. "And you're talking to yourself again."

Bubbles smiled and shook her head. She was always doing this. She's such a weirdo. Bubbles walked, through the streets, humming happily when her phone rang. She grabbed the phone from her pocket to see Blossom's name on the screen. She grinned with delight and picked it up.

"Hey Bloss." Bubbles greeted Blossom through the phone.

"Hey Bubbles. Buttercup, Brick, Butch and I thought we could hang out today."

"That would be awesome! I'm walking through the city right now, just got a little froyo. We can meet at that smoothie place. I'm close by."

"Oh, that would be great! I'll tell everyone else. Oh and be sure to tell Boomer. I can't reach him for some reason."

"You called him?"

"Eight times. He wouldn't pick up. Mind checking on him?"

"No problem. I can stop by his house and then-." Bubbles stopped in mid-sentence. Her heart started to race. She couldn't breathe. Her mind was spinning.

"Bubbles? Is something wrong?"

Bubbles didn't answer.

"Bubbles? Are you okay?"

"Blossom." Bubbles finally choked out. "I need you to get everyone to meet me at the abandoned building. Now."

"Bubbles, what happened? Should I get Boomer too?"

Bubbles caught her breath once his name was mentioned.

"Bubbles, what happened?"

"I found Boomer." She croaked. "He's-He's about to jump."

"Jump? Where?"

"Off of a building."

* * *

Boomer looked out in the distance. It started to pour even harder and a wind started to blow. He took a deep breath. He was scared. Terrified but he had to do it. He wasn't needed anymore. He held his breath and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye world." He whispered. He started to take a step forward.

"NO!"

Boomer eyes shot open. He turned around to see Brick, Butch, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles standing there, looking like they just saw a ghost. Boomer looked at them, pained. He turned back around.

"Boomer, stop!" Bubbles screamed. "You can't do this."

"Yes, I can." Boomer said, quietly.

"No, you can't. You can't just take away your life. Boomer, this isn't right."

"I can do this."

"Boomer-"

"This is the only thing I can do right!" Boomer screamed as he stared at her. "It's the only thing I can do and now you're ruining it for me! Just let me do something right for once." Boomer looked back out in the distance. "This is what's best for me."

"No, it's not!" Buttercup screamed. "This is the worst possible thing you can do!"

"You're wrong."

"Boomer. There's another way." Blossom said, quietly.

"No, there's not."

"Boomer, it's not worth it." Brick told him.

"Yes, it is."

"Boom, stop. You don't know what you're-" Butch started.

"I don't know?!" Boomer faced them, anger clearly shown on his face. "You don't know! You don't know what I've been through! I've lost my family! I never saw them again! Then I was adopted by a witch of a woman! She hits me, screams at my face, tells me I'm nothing! You know what? She's right. I've never done anything right! I mess up everything! I'm the most stupidest guy in the planet! I just want to leave, okay?! It to leave this wretched world! I can't do this anymore. I just can't." He turned back around, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away. "I need to join my parents."

Everyone stood there, stunned. They didn't know what to say or what to do. Bubbles felt the tears well up in her eyes. She racked her brain for something to say. Something to do. Anything. She did the first thing that came to mind. She closes her eyes and opened her mouth.

_[Bubbles]_

_I can't pretend  
To know how you feel_

Boomer stood still. Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch's head turned to Bubbles.

_But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real_

Blossom quickly caught on. She opened her mouth and sang.

_[Blossom]_

_Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all_

Bubbles opened her eyes and smiled at Blossom.

_[Both]_

_I'm not gonna let you fall_

Buttercup looked at both of them. An understanding passed through.

_[All Three]_

_Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too_

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Til the end  
We'll always be your friends

_[Brick] _

_You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

The girls smiled at the red-eyed boy.

_[Butch]  
Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall_

Butch nodded at the four. They all turned their heads to face Boomer.

_[All]_

_Not gonna let you fall_

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Til the end  
We'll always be your friends

Boomer stood still. Memories flashed through his mind. Happy memories of the times spent with his friends. Tears fell down his face. What was he doing? How could he even think about it? He clenched his hands into fists as the tears came down.

_[Boomer]_

_I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

The five smiled. They slowly made their way to his side as they sung.

_Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too_

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Til the end  
We'll always be your friends

Bubbles reached grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a pained expression and tears running down his face. She smiled softly at him and pulled him into a hug. Boomer cried into her shoulder.

"I-I'm-" He sobbed.

Brick placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay."

"We're just glad you're okay." Blossom smiled as she joined the hug, pulling Brick in with her.

Buttercup and Butch joined in too, without question.

"Boomer, you know you're amazing, right?" Buttercup asked.

"The best." Butch grinned.

"Thanks to amazing friends, I do now." Boomer smiled.

_[Bubbles]_

_Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you_

_[Blossom and Brick]  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too  
_

_[Buttercup and Butch]  
Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
_

_[Boomer]_

_Til the end  
We'll always be best friends_

* * *

**I'm awful! What did I do to Boomer?! Oh my gosh. Boomy, I love you! I am so sorry. Wow. So anyway, that song was from Lemonade Mouth! It's a bit altered but the song nonetheless. Hey, maybe I'll write a Lemonade Mouth story PPG style! Maybe. You can vote if you want. Write Chocolate! for yes and Carrots. for no. Peace! I still think this is awful... **


End file.
